Issue 91
Issue 91 is the ninety-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 16: A Larger World. It was originally published on November 16, 2011. Plot Synopsis Glenn leads a large group of people, including Maggie and Heath, out of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to scavenge for supplies. Eric is attacked by a zombie but Aaron saves him, with Glenn shooting another zombie that was about to attack Aaron. The crew are satisfied with their haul. Maggie is happy that Glenn brought her along, as she is no longer worried about him going out on runs. Eugene is happy to not have to sleep in the van anymore, for which Rosita teases him. They leave for the safe-zone as more roamers approach. Rick meets with the Safe Zone's residents to discuss low food supplies. He points out that they will continue to run out of food no matter how much they scavenge, and is worried that a lot of the food they find in the future will be expired. For this reason, Rick wants to start farming, and asks Nicholas and Abraham to look for farmers and potential farm land inside of the community, respectively. Sophia asks Carl when her "parents" will be back, and Carl supposes tomorrow. She asks him if his eye hurts and feels bad for him, as she thinks nothing bad ever happens to her. Carl points out that her parents both died and that Glenn and Maggie are not her real parents. Carl quickly apologizes for the harsh remark, but Sophia says it's okay, as she knows her real parents are dead but likes to pretend otherwise, as it makes her happy. After the meeting, Andrea asks if bringing Nicholas into the inner circle was wise, but Rick is confident in his decision. With that, Andrea says she will be heading home, but instead holds Rick's hand. Rick notices she stopped wearing Dale's hat, annoying her, as she can see that he's trying to drive her away. Rick doesn't think their relationship could work, but Andrea doesn't believe him. She thinks that after everything they've been through, they are the two most compatible people in Alexandra, but Rick still rejects her advances. Rick confesses that he cares about Andrea, but goes on to claim that everyone he loves dies, and he doesn't want her to die too. Abraham and Holly are talking in front of the gate. Abraham is worried about the scavenge crew, but Holly takes him away from the gate. Andrea returns home and starts talking to Dale's hat. She confesses that she'd been attracted to Rick for a long time, even before Dale died, before stopping herself mid-sentence, as she decides she is "not talking to a fucking hat". Later, Rick asks Denise about Carl's wound. He says that Carl won't let him clean it and that Rick finds it difficult anyway. Denise tells Rick to bring Carl over so she can do it, before their conversation is cut short by the scavenge crew arriving. The group led by Glenn and Maggie returns. Glenn informs Rick of the difficulties of finding food outside of the Safe-Zone. Sophia informs Maggie and Glenn that she is only pretending that they are her parents. Aaron and Eric are resting in their home, when Eric reveals to Aaron that he found a 20 year old bottle of scotch. Aaron is upset that Eric kept it a secret from the group, though his apprehension is short-lived. Rick visits Carl, and asks Carl about his eye. Carl tells Rick he doesn't have an eye anymore and calls the gaping wound where his eye used to be a "hole". Rick tells Carl that he doesn't need to get short with him, causing Carl to snap at his father, telling him that he has no idea what Carl is going through. Rick acknowledges this and apologizes. As the community of Alexandra sleeps, an unknown observer is using binoculars to spy on the safe-zone from afar. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Holly *Paul Monroe *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Paul Monroe. External Links *The Walking Dead Issue 91 Review ru:Выпуск 91 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise